


Angel eyes.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artist Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Is a Good Friend, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Aslan Jade Callenreese, mejor conocido como «ojos de ángel», es el artista más renombrado de toda la sociedad, sus trazos son conocidos por crear un contraste exquisito entre lo hosco y lo bello, él es admirado tanto por nobles como amateurs, sin embargo, él jamás ha pintado un cuadro en su vida porque no puede ver.Cuando una presunta cura para su malestar le es ofrecida, él descubre que ver el mundo es la peor de las maldiciones a menos que sea con esos ojos cafés.Participante en la dinámica de 12 meses de fanfic 2021 propuesta por @MotinFanficker
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 7





	1. January.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Otro fic completamente innecesario de mi autoría? Sip, como siempre. No planeaba sacar esta trama hasta mucho después porque sé que la acabare como en dos o tres meses, pero luego de partirme la cabeza viendo cómo usar los prompts apareció la iluminación divina, esta trama no tiene nada que ver con la que tenía pensada. 
> 
> Esta historia esta participando en los 12 meses de fanfic 2021 de @MotinFanficker, tendrá capítulos cortos pero lo mismo dije con el del año pasado, así que no confío en mí. Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¡Esto es una mierda! —El barro le había entrado a la boca, su ropa era una mezcolanza entre hojas secas y mugre, aquel fabuloso peinado que tanto encandilaba a las señoritas ahora lucía como un cepillo de ropa gastado—. Ese perro me odia. —El cachorro le gruñó antes de correr hacia los brazos del japonés.

—Es mentira. —Buddy se restregó contra el vientre de Eiji—. Él se porta bien conmigo. —Shorter bufó, dejándose caer al lado de la cubeta de agua, la espuma se le metió hasta la ropa interior cuando pateó el soporte. Él odiaba tener que bañar a los animales de la familia Callenreese.

—Ese perro parece tener favoritismo por ti. —El cachorro se sacudió con ferocidad, cada músculo se le relajó frente a los mimos que le ofreció el japonés—. ¿Por qué a ti solo te mojó? Yo tuve que perseguirlo por todo el establo?

—Porque no le gusta que lo bañes, él dice que eres terrible haciéndolo. —El pecho se le encogió frente a esa declaración.

—A Buddy le encanta que yo cuide de él. —Sin embargo, cuando extendió una palma para acariciarlo el cachorro lo mordió.

—La última vez lo trataste de peinar con un mohicano. —Como si el Golden Retriever entendiese la conversación él se escondió en el regazo de Eiji, rompiéndole el corazón al infame Shorter Wong.

—¡Se iba a ver genial! —Fue un escándalo para toda la residencia cuando trató de improvisarle un nuevo _look_ con gel, óleo y papel aluminio—. Las señoritas iban a caer rendidas por él. —El azabache alzó una ceja, indignado.

—Luego porqué te tiene miedo.

—Chicos. —El golpetear en la puerta los hizo voltear—. La cena ya está lista. —Para Griffin fue imposible contener una carcajada al ver tan desastrosa imagen. Ambos se encontraban embarrados de pies a cabeza en el granero mientras una matita rubia lo miraba con recelo.

—Qué bueno, muero de hambre. —El más alto lo detuvo.

—No pretenderás entrar a la residencia así, ¿verdad? —El moreno metió sus manos en el balde para lavarse la cara.

—¿Mejor? —Griffin se frotó el entrecejo, aunque los quería ellos eran un dilema, él se mordió el labio, sabía que su padre odiaba que la servidumbre interrumpiese durante el día, él no los dejaría meterse al baño con tan caóticas pintas.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un picnic? —Así que les facilitaría el alimento, el cachorro elevó la cabeza antes de mover la cola—. Creo que a él le gustó la idea. —Shorter se estiró, cuando sus yemas rozaron las vigas del granero todo el techo crujió.

—Es una buena idea.

Servirle a la familia Callenreese era una tarea titánica, al ser de los apellidos más renombrados en la nobleza la imagen que debían dar era impecable, los días eran exhaustivos y la paga una miseria, sin embargo, ser inmigrantes carentes de educación limitaba sus opciones. Ambos agradecían la comodidad que esa residencia les proveía, aunque el ala para la servidumbre se asemejaba a un desván a ambos les gustaba compartirlo, ninguno recordaba cuándo se hicieron amigos, no obstante, se profesaban como hermanos, eran lo más cercano que tenían a una familia desde que fueron enviados a ese lugar. Porque tener que sobrevivir en tiempos de escasez en sus países natales era un sueño que pertenecía a otra vida.

—Robé algunos dulces para ustedes. —Eiji adoraba el jardín de la residencia, una infinidad de flores se extendía como un océano de matices alrededor de la construcción, el tenue mecer de los árboles junto al fulgor del dorado creaba una sinestesia majestuosa.

—Es lo mínimo luego de obligarme a bañar a ese pulgoso. —Griffin ni siquiera había puesto la manta junto al roble cuando Shorter se metió a la boca dos panecillos—. Delicioso. —El dulzor del glaseado le derritió las papilas gustativas, este era uno de los grandes placeres de Nueva York.

—Buddy no es mi perro, es de Aslan. —Los tres tomaron asiento en medio de ese mar de irrealidad—. Es una sorpresa que le tengo para cuando llegue. —Los dedos del japonés juguetearon sobre la canasta de mimbre, la aspereza le resultó desagradable. 

—Él es tu hermano menor, ¿no es así? —Él asintió.

—Hace poco cumplió diecinueve años, él siempre quiso una mascota, Buddy es el compañero perfecto para él. —Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada constipada.

—Griffin, tu hermano es raro.

—¡Shorter! —El japonés lo golpeó en el hombro para que se callara.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. —Las palabras se le atoraron bajo las migas de los panecillos—. Se supone que tiene una belleza envidiable y es un genio pero nunca nadie lo ha visto. —El azabache lo pateó para que guardase silencio—. ¿Estás seguro de que no lo imaginaste? —La carcajada del noble llenó las tormentas con sol.

—Estoy seguro. —Como si tuviese el secreto más interesante del universo pendiendo en la punta de la lengua, él se acercó—. Aslan y yo somos de diferentes madres, por eso no han escuchado tanto de él. —Eiji rodó los ojos, Jim Callenreese era un hombre sumamente desagradable y grosero, a pesar de ser su patrón lo evitaba, él odiaba a los extranjeros. 

—¿No debería vivir acá? —Un tercer panecillo lo hizo lucir como una ardilla—. Es un Callenreese después de todo. —El azul vidrioso fue reemplazado por una tempestad garrafal.

—Él tiene una condición _especial._ —Sabiendo que Shorter diría alguna estupidez, el japonés le cubrió la boca, el glaseado de los dulces se le pegó a los dedos, la sensación fue asquerosa—. Mi padre se avergüenza de él.

—Eso está mal, si lo hace sentir aún más incómodo menos querrá venir. —La indignación le ardió en las venas.

—Pero todos los rumores alaban a Aslan, él parece orgulloso de su hijo.

—Esa es solo la pantalla que él quiere crear para evitar la deshonra, pero él… —Él se frotó el entrecejo—. Es complicado.

Griffin adoraba a su hermano menor, él no podía comprender la crueldad con la que su padre lo trataba, porque Aslan era _tan especial_. Él era el ser humano más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra, lo chispeante de su espíritu era tan abrumador como la ferocidad en su personalidad, su inteligencia humillaba hasta al intelectual más petulante de las universidades y su belleza era _casi_ tan grande como la suya. Él era su amanecer, sin embargo, las espinas en ese apellido se habían empeñado en herirlo y aislarlo. Porque un noble debía cumplir con ciertos estándares que esos jades degradaban. Era frustrante. Las apariencias lo llevaron a encerrarlo como si fuese un monstruo en Cape Cod.

—Él es todo un rompecorazones también —El bufido de Shorter fue grosero.

—¿Crees que me quitará a mis fanáticas cuando venga? —El japonés se atoró con el té tras contener una risa.

—Shorter, ellas no existen.

—Claro que existen, solo que son muy tímidas para hablarme. —Un cuarto panecillo fue devorado para disimular el berrinche. Él estaba seguro que una infinidad de damiselas había caído por el encanto Wong. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él se veía absolutamente candente con el uniforme de la residencia.

—Aslan tiene un pequeño grupo de fanáticas, de vez en cuando le van a dejar regalos pero él jamás los acepta.

—Tal vez batea para el otro bando. —Ahora era Griffin quien se había atorado con la bebida—. No me lo tomes a mal. —El moreno extendió ambas palmas en señal de paz —Pero siempre puede existir esa posibilidad, hace poco abrieron un burdel de caballeros en el centro. —Eiji alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —Las mejillas se le encendieron con violencia.

—¡No es lo que piensan! —Las miradas de sus amigos lo hicieron sentir cohibido, él odiaba que se coludiesen para molestarlo, él se cruzó los brazos, enfurruñado—. No me juzguen, he estado reprimido, Eiji no me deja aliviarme porque siempre está en el cuarto. —El nombrado tomó aire en busca de paciencia.

—Yo no quería saber eso.

—Deberías agradecer que no lo hago al frente tuyo. —El japonés _definitivamente_ pediría un cambio de habitación—. No mientras estás despierto. —La carcajada de Griffin cortó la tensión.

Él amaba que se comportasen de esa manera, el mundo de la nobleza estaba plagado de hipocresía y veneno, a estos chicos jamás les importó que fuese el heredero de la fortuna Callenreese, a pesar de las protestas de su padre, ellos tenían una relación simétrica construida a base de confianza entreverada con bromas. Él dejó la taza contra la manta, si su amanecer pudiese conocer la incondicionalidad de este cariño él se volvería a concebir como un niño.

—Creo que ustedes serían muy buenos amigos para Aslan. —La suavidad en su voz fue electrizante—. Puede ser un chico difícil pero no es una mala persona. — _Algo_ en su mirada les cortó la respiración.

—Mientras no me quite a mis conquistas no tengo problema. —Griffin frunció la boca.

—Aunque ahora que lo mencionas no me molestaría ser el cuñado de Eiji. —El nombrado se atragantó ante tan descaradas palabras—. Ustedes harían una bonita pareja. —El sonrojo fue inminente. Un despiadado candor se le extendió desde las mejillas hacia las orejas, los latidos acribillados en su pecho fueron su perdición.

—¡No se pongan en mi contra! —Shorter dejó caer su brazo sobre los hombros del japonés.

—Los rumores dicen que Aslan es tan fiero como un lince, solo imagínalo. —Esa mueca de frustración lo llenó de satisfacción—. Eiji parece un conejito esponjoso, lo devoraría en un instante.

—Yo creo que eso podría funcionar. —El aludido se quería enfadar, sin embargo, la ternura con la que Griffin lo miró se lo impidió, él se relajó.

—Bien, tal vez no sería tan malo tenerte de cuñado. —Los más altos celebraron estrellando sus tazas como si fuesen alcohol.

—Debemos empezar a planificar la boda. —Ni el dulzor del jazmín pudo apaciguar la vergüenza—. Amigo te verás bien con un vestido. —No obstante, él sonrió, porque esa tarde fue tan agradable que le pareció irreal.

Eiji Okumura era un artista frustrado.

Pintar era una sensación mágica, los trazos eran la misma extensión de su mente, los colores en su alma era tan apasionados como chispeantes, la atmósfera se llenaba de barcos de estrellas cuando él se paraba frente a un lienzo y volcaba su imaginación, él lo adoraba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, el aroma del óleo era su delirio, sin embargo, ese era un lujo que él no se podía permitir, porque los materiales eran costosos, el arte se encontraba reservado para los nobles y él no era _nadie_. A pesar de eso Griffin lo dejaba observar y practicar en su estudio. El japonés sentía una devoción inquebrantable por el heredero de los Callenreese, él no solo era amable con la servidumbre y generoso con los desafortunados, él era una _inspiración_. Sus obras eran abrumadoras, tanto nobles como ciudadanos lo admiraban. Él no se parecía en nada a su padre. Lo agradecía.

—¿Qué te gustaría que pintara ahora? —El jugueteo de sus piernas cesó contra el banquillo frente a la interrogante, Buddy ya se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo y Shorter estaba tratando de ligar con una mucama.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Se te acabó la inspiración? —El toque de picardía en esos ojos cafés lo hizo sonreír.

—No, pero tengo curiosidad. —La noche ya se había colado por la ventana del estudio, el aroma a rocío fundido con óleo le pareció exquisito.

—Podrías pintar a Buddy. —El más alto bufó.

—Tenemos una decena de retratos de él. —Ambos rieron, era verdad, aunque el cachorro llevaba solo algunas semanas en la residencia ya era el integrante favorito de los presentes—. ¿Qué tal a ti? —La cordura se le erizó.

—¿A mí? —La perplejidad le chispeó en cada grieta de corazón—. No, no podría, sería un desperdicio de pintura, ni siquiera soy bonito. —El chasqueo de lengua fue bruto y descortés, el ceño se le tensó.

—Por favor Eiji, te la pasan coqueteando, por eso te mandan tantas cartas. —La perplejidad en el rostro del japonés le llenó el pecho de ternura.

—¿No era para mantenerse en contacto con la residencia? —El castaño se frotó el entrecejo, el flequillo se le embarró de pintura por culpa de la acción. Ese chico no era consciente de la gran cantidad de admiradores que tenía en la ciudad. 

—No, no lo eran. —Ese sonrojo le pareció adorable—. Vamos, será divertido. —El más bajo trató de disimular el pánico que le estaba carcomiendo las venas mientras trataba de posar. Él _definitivamente_ no se sentía nervioso frente al artista más talentoso de todo Nueva York.

—Si tú lo dices— Aunque él era una bazofia en comparación al espectacular Griffin Callenreese verlo trabajar era un deleite, ese hombre desprendía pasión con cada pincelada, su alma se llenó de inspiración durante esas horas.

El cuadro fue una oda para la belleza de Eiji Okumura.

El japonés contuvo la respiración tras contemplar la pintura, la suavidad de los tonos fue indescriptible, la nitidez en los trazos lo sofocó, aunque el bosquejo era simple estaba repleto de su esencia. Era una obra sublime, exquisita y refinada. El artista le sonrió orgulloso antes de invitarlo para que practicase sobre un lienzo en blanco. Él sabía que nunca se asemejaría a dichoso genio, sin embargo, él adoraba ahogarse en los colores. Sus días en esa residencia eran felices bajo la tutela de este hombre, no obstante, la libertad era efímera para las aves de alas quebradas.

Griffin Callenreese murió en enero.

El funeral fue bonito.

Hubieron muchas flores.

Jim Callenreese no lloró.

—Tendremos nuevas reglas en la residencia. —Con esa declaración él reemplazó la tenue caricia de sol por tormentas.

Fue un infierno. 

Las nuevas reglas lo hundieron en la desesperación, el trato era inhumano, las noches insufribles en ese asqueroso cobertor, la explotación le quebró las manos, las sonrisas perecieron como una dolorosa remembranza. Pero la precariedad no fue lo peor sino el olvido colectivo. Ellos arrancaron al pintor de esa historia, botaron sus cuadros, cerraron su estudio y censuraron su nombre, como si morir en un accidente fuese un pecado. Él no lo soportó. La pérdida de su ídolo lo dejó varado en la desolación, el terror a olvidarlo era desesperante, porque cada día lo recordaba un poco menos, su rostro parecía estarse esfumando en una lejana neblina de confusión. Esos veranos ahora eran colores disipándose en el océano de la añoranza. Él no pudo soportarlo más, eran pocas veces las que él actuaba por impulso, sin embargo, se lo debía.

Porque si este fuese el último día de su vida él moriría repleto de arrepentimiento.

Por eso irrumpió en ese viejo estudio, quitó la lona del atril y pintó toda noche. ¿Cómo se sintió cuando se subió al carruaje y le _prometió_ que regresaría? ¿Cómo se sintió cuando Jim anunció su pérdida como si fuese cualquier cosa? Él lo admiraba, ese hombre le plantó una vocación inquebrantable en los latidos. Él no podía dejar que lo olvidaran, por eso volcó su alma en ese lienzo. Y fue doloroso, mientras más avanzaba más consciente era de la realidad. Cuando una última pincelada fue plasmada él contempló el retrato y lloró.

Lloró porque Griffin realmente se había ido y él no podía hacer nada.

—No sabía que habían ratas en esta casa. —La voz de Jim le heló la sangre—. No deberías estar acá. —Él se volteó, aterrado.

—Lo lamento. —El japonés se paralizó, el hombre repasó con indiferencia su cuadro antes de sonreír.

—Parece que encontré justo lo que estaba buscando. —Él se acercó, una mueca lánguida le quemó las pupilas—. Felicidades, tienes los ojos de un ángel.

Luego de un año la tragedia cruzó su puerta.

Piel de porcelana, cabello dorado y ojos de jade, él tragó, sintiéndose ínfimo frente a semejante belleza. Indomable pero elegante, indiferente aunque majestuoso. Ni el artista más vanagloriado sería capaz de replicar dichosa magnificencia.

El chico que le estaba extendiendo la mano era el lince de Nueva York.


	2. February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! ¿Por qué llegue tan antes con esto? La triste historia de mi vida, yo iba a actualizar Fly boy porque hay ansiedad en esos pobres lectores, pero mi computador se murió en la mañana, yo entré en pánico terrible y cuando regresó a la normalidad esto fue lo único que quise escribir, so here we are.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿No te quieres mejorar? —Sus manos se crisparon contra sus rodillas, el aire le quemó los pulmones, él se mordió la boca, constipado.

—¿Mejorarme? —El sarcasmo le escurrió desde la voz para chorrearle la sonrisa—. No, no es algo que quiera hacer. —Jim tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estamparle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, él debía mantener la calma si lo quería convencer.

—¿Entonces prefieres pasar el resto de tus días en esta pocilga? —La cabaña se estaba desmoronando, tanto las vigas del techo como las paredes se hallaban cubiertas de moho y cenizas.

—¿Pocilga? —La altanería tiritó en su ceño—. ¿Quién crees que me encerró aquí? —Una carcajada histérica crujió entre las tablas, el eco de sus zapatos bajo la mesa vibró como una tempestad—. Te avergüenzas de mí.

—Claro que lo hago. —Los latidos se le llenaron de vidrio quebrado—. Eres una deshonra para el apellido Callenreese, yo quería un hijo _normal._ —Él se frotó el entrecejo, sus piernas se sintieron como plomo contra esa destartalada silla, las astillas se le habían clavado al pantalón, eran sus favoritos, tendría que zurcirlos.

—Viejo. —Él no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que estaba bebiendo una cerveza, la pestilencia del alcohol le quemó las fosas nasales a kilómetros en esa ratonera—. Vete, no me vas a convencer.

—Sino lo quieres hacer por mí hazlo por Griffin. —El nombre le punzó una fibra nerviosa en el alma.

—Griffin. —Jim estampó la botella contra la mesa.

—¿No quieres ver a tu hermano mayor? —Las manos se le empaparon de ansiedad—. Él no deja de preguntar por ti y de presumirle a la residencia entera lo mucho que te adora. —El asco le quemó la lengua—. Incluso te consiguió un cachorro.

—¿Un perrito? —De repente Aslan no fue capaz de sostener los muros de espinas a su alrededor, él se estaba desmoronando.

—Un pulgoso que solo me ha dado problemas. —Él se apretó el pecho, desesperado—. Sino vas a vivir con nosotros terminaré tirándolo a la calle.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Sus palmas se estamparon contra la mesa antes de que se levantase con ferocidad—. No uses a los demás para lastimarme. —El nauseabundo aroma de la cebada le pudrió las entrañas.

—Entonces accede al tratamiento.

¿Quería mejorarse? Claro que no.

Era aterradora la idea de que el mundo cambiase con tan desmesurada brutalidad, aunque él se encontraba dotado para distinguir la luz y sus direcciones ni siquiera se podía _imaginar_ el color, él no necesitaba usar sus ojos para contemplar el mundo, él había aprendido a amar la oscuridad y a sumirse en ella para vanagloriar la transparencia. Que este sujeto le estuviese imponiendo una operación solo para presumir una farsa era enfermizo. Él lo encerró en una mugrienta cabaña en Cape Cod para que muriese de hambre. Para Jim Callenreese no era un hijo sino una abominación. Porque claro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría haber nacido ciego? ¡Que inconsciente de su parte! Debió morir en el vientre de su madre para ahorrarle semejante humillación.

—Hay un tratamiento de córnea artificial que queremos probar contigo. —Pero la peor parte no era aquel ferviente odio quemándole las entrañas como ácido corrosivo. 

—¿Griffin está de acuerdo con esto? —Lo más repugnante de esta historia era que él no podía aborrecerlo porque era su padre. Aslan sabía que era estúpido siquiera pensar en construir una relación normal cuando el hombre lo trataba como un leproso, sin embargo, la deseaba.

—Lo está. — Pero el amor no debía sentirse como veneno arrastrándose por la tráquea—. ¿Entonces aceptas? —Y la vida no debía ser un buque hundido de papel.

—Lo hago.

Aslan Jade Callenreese aceptó la operación porque _deseaba_ ver con sus propios ojos el rostro de su hermano mayor, no obstante, él había muerto mucho antes de que el médico hiciese un milagro. Y esa bendición con la que su padre tanto se regocijó se convirtió en su maldición.

Porque _ver_ era un infierno para un ciego.

Él se concebía como un recién nacido inmerso en la violencia de los matices, le tomó una eternidad reaccionar cuando recién despertó porque él _no pudo_ entende _r_ que esa mancha frente a él fuese una persona, su expresión fue de una indiferencia escalofriante de pupilas desenfocadas. El paisaje le parecía errático y delirante, ni siquiera podía medir la profundidad al caminar, reconocer su rostro frente al espejo fue imposible, era demasiado, él vomitaba cada mañana deseando que esta tortura se acabara. Porque los colores eran asquerosos, no poder tocar para mirar era desgastante, tener que pretender ser un heredero perfecto lo estaba matando. Griffin solía contarle que el mundo era un lugar realmente hermoso, aunque él jamás pudo imaginar ese concepto la tranquilidad impregnada en los relatos lo hizo plasmar un sinfín de escenarios. Pero esto era cruel, ya no podía comer porque los platos lucían putrefactos, los seres humanos eran indescriptiblemente espantosos y su ánimo lo estaba marchitando.

—Damas y caballeros, me honra anunciar que mi heredero, Aslan Jade Callenreese, mejor conocido como ojos de ángel, a partir de hoy se hospedará con nosotros para deleitarnos con su talento. —¡Cierto! Como si no fuese suficiente martirio ahora él era un artista.

Gracioso, ¿verdad? Él jamás había tocado un maldito pincel, sin embargo, llevaba más de un año siendo aclamado por la crítica. Su padre definitivamente se las había ingeniado para convertirlo en un príncipe de porcelana en lugar de un adefesio de circo.

Bravo.

—No estés tan tenso. —No existió chispa de gracia en esas palabras—. Solo sonríe y responde las preguntas que tus fanáticos te harán.

—¿Fanáticos? —Él bramó—. Si sabes que nunca he tocado pintura, ¿verdad? —La mueca que su padre le regaló le heló la sangre.

—Eso está por cambiar. —Él palideció—. De ahora en adelante te contrataré un tutor, ya tienes renombre como artista pero no puedo depender de un tercero para que triunfes.

—Pero… —Su cordura no sobreviviría si tenía que estar ahogado en un paisaje tan bizarro como horroroso.

—Hazlo por Griffin. —Las pupilas le ardieron—. Debemos mantener a la familia Callenreese en la cima del arte, sin tu hermano mayor es tu trabajo sobrellevar esta carga. —Él carcajeó, ni siquiera pudo asistir a su funeral, un asentimiento desteñido fue su respuesta—. Buen chico.

Febrero fue un ciclo interminable de lucidez y penurias.

Cuando la migraña cesaba los colores le revolvían las entrañas, la hipervigilancia se le derretía en la piel, las imágenes eran espinas de locura. Él necesitaba del tacto para apoyarse, sin embargo, no podía, porque su padre no permitiría una debilidad tan grande como ayudarse con las manos cuando había invertido tan desmesurada fortuna en su operación. Él no entendía figuras, la luz y la sombra lo manchaban, ni siquiera podía dar dos pasos sin caerse, ni hablar del movimiento.

_Él no sabía ver._

Nadie le estaba enseñando.

La crisis fue inevitable.

—Aslan, necesitas pintar algo. —La voz de su tutor lo trajo de regreso a ese asqueroso estudio, él sabía que estaba sosteniendo un pincel porque podía sentir las cerdas deslizarse bajo sus yemas—. Ya van tres semanas desde que no das resultados. —Él era consciente de que se hallaba jugando con color gracias al aroma del óleo.

—No puedo. —¿Pero verlo? Por mucho que enfocase su atención en el lienzo la vida era una grotesca mancha—. Blanca, deja de insistir. —El nombrado tomó un bocado de aire en busca de paciencia—. ¿Por qué tengo que pintar de todas formas? Es obvio que mi padre ya consiguió a un artista talentoso para que me suplante.

—Tienes que hacerlo por tus méritos, las exhibiciones en vivo son frecuentes en el mundo de los nobles y serás un hazmerreir sino aprendes a copiar su estilo. —Un jadeo pereció su garganta. Si el mero hecho de sostener una brocha lo llenaba de pánico ni siquiera quería saber lo que haría ese circo. Los pulmones se le atiborraron de niebla.

—No puedo. —Su muñeca tembló contra el lienzo para dejar un trazo errático—. Yo no sé… —Aunque su expresión era una oda para el horror, su tutor no se inmutó. Porque en esta historia de papel lo único que importaban eran las apariencias ostentosas y las máscaras doradas.

—Te he enseñado toda la teoría que podrías llegar a necesitar, puedes hacerlo. —Él se mordió el labio. Sus párpados se presionaron con fuerza, esto era humillante, de repente se profesó a punto desfallecer—. Hazlo por Griffin.

—¿Griffin? —La miseria le aplacó los hombros.

—¿No quieres que Nueva York lo recuerde a través de ti? —Las palmas de Blanca se deslizaron por su espalda—. ¿No te gustaría hacerlo sentir orgulloso? —Las mejillas se le agolparon de lágrimas, sin embargo, él no las sintió. Sus pupilas se encontraban tan sensibles por la sobreestimulación de luz que todo le parecía doloroso—. Puedes hacerlo.

—Yo… —El corazón le agonizó en vidrio molido—. No puedo. —El pincel cayó contra el piso—. No puedo hacerlo, no entiendo. —Él no era el reemplazo de su hermano.

—¿Qué tanto está gimoteando? —La imponente figura de Jim Callenreese se le quemó en la cordura, el aroma a vino tinto entremezclado con cinismo le arremetió contra las fosas nasales—. ¿Aún no puede pintar nada? —El ruso suspiró antes de alejarse del estudio.

—No creo que esto sea tan buena idea, el chico no parece saber qué hacer. —El chasquido de lengua fue bruto y grosero.

—Ese mocoso es el único hijo con vida que me queda, invertí hasta mi último centavo para garantizarle una mayor comodidad. —Sus dedos se posaron sobre el marco de la puerta, la indignación le escurrió por la boca—. Ahora es su turno para devolverme el favor.

—No puedo pintar, pídeme hacer otra cosa, puedo aprender cualquier arte pero esto no. —Su voz escapó quebrada y bajita, casi como el sollozo de un niño perdido—. Por favor. —Sus manos se contrajeron sobre su pecho—. Papá. —El nombrado negó ante el apodo.

—Si te quieres comportar como un mocoso mimado lo haremos a tu manera. —No hubo chispa de cariño en tan hosca expresión—. Te quedarás encerrado en este estudio hasta que pintes algo. —Los ojos se le empaparon de terror ante tan descorazonada orden.

—¡No! —Sin embargo, la puerta se cerró y él ni siquiera pudo alcanzarla, porque las líneas en las tablas lo marearon y la oscuridad en la habitación lo tenía confundido—. ¡Papá! ¡Blanca! —Él golpeó lo que pudo—. ¡Por favor no me hagan esto!

Pero nadie regresó.

Él alzó el mentón para mirar el cuadro que Blanca le había pedido imitar, una risa muerta se ahogó entre sus dientes, sin importar que tan inteligente fuese era imposible que aprendiese semejante estilo, él se dejó caer contra el caballete, sus piernas se convirtieron en un refugio para su mentón. Él odiaba esa residencia, las fiestas de alcurnia le habían succionado la vitalidad, las risas de marfil cortaron los hilos de su alma, el sol lo destiñó para dejarlo vacío. ¿Por qué era tan terrible que fuese ciego? A él no le molestaba, al contrario, existía cierta belleza inefable en la transparencia de la oscuridad. Griffin jamás lo trató como un marginado, él solía visitarlo en la cabaña para colorear su corazón con risas y plasmar memorias en tactos. Ahora ni siquiera podía recordarlo bien, su mente era una mezcolanza de desconcierto y aquella nostálgica calidez se ahogó en la desolación.

Él ni siquiera sabía quién era.

¿Cómo imitaría los ojos de un ángel?

Él quiso tomar el pincel, no obstante, fue inútil, sus zapatos se arrastraron hacia la orilla, sus dedos se crisparon contra sus hombros. Tal vez lo mejor sería morir de hambre dentro de ese polvoriento estudio, quizás ser ciego era pecado y la condena le estaba siendo exigida. Seguramente su padre tenía razón, sino era capaz de pagar retribución no debió atreverse a nacer.

—¿Hola? —El chirriar de las bisagras captó su atención.

—¿Quién está ahí? —La mancha que se asomó era mucho más pequeña y fina a la que enmarcaba Blanca.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que había alguien aquí. —La gentileza de esa voz se le derritió en los latidos, él se ocultó contra sus rodillas, concibiéndose vulnerable—. Yo suelo venir a practicar en las noches, y… —Esa risa torpe fue contagiosa—. Me debería ir.

—Sí… —No obstante, el japonés no pudo moverse del marco de la puerta—. Deberías.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Aunque no podía vislumbrar al joven bajo tanta oscuridad, la tristeza impregnada en sus palabras le floreció como rosas.

—Sí. —Pero él se acercó, despacio.

—Pues no luces muy bien. —El moreno contuvo el aliento cuando logró distinguir al hombre frente a él. Piel de porcelana, hebras de oro, ojos vanagloriados por el jade, el sudor le escurrió hacia el cuello, cualquier presente dentro de esa residencia era capaz de reconocer al lince de Nueva York.

—Eso no es muy amable de tu parte. —Sus dedos juguetearon contra los bordados de su camisa, él se mordió el labio. Aunque su patrón era realmente hermoso siempre llevaba una expresión severa y casi nunca sonreía. La soledad que desprendía era sublime.

—Lo lamento, no lo reconocí joven Callenreese. —Un escalofrío le azotó la columna vertebral cuando contempló a una de sus pinturas en un caballete—. Lamento importunarlo, pero… —Él se hincó a su lado—. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo tan tarde? Mañana tiene una reunión en la mansión de los Lee.

—Él ni siquiera me avisó. —El ovillo se hizo aún más pequeño frente a la verdad—. Odio esto. —A pesar de los rumores él no lucía como un depredador despiadado—. Él no me dejará salir hasta que pinte algo, esto me matará. —Sino como un hombre hecho miles de pedazos.

—¿Por qué no pinta cualquier cosa? —La brutalidad en esa risa le atravesó el pecho en un arpón.

—Porque ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. —Lo tormentoso de la pena lo sofocó—. No entiendo lo que veo. —Sus puños temblaron—. Debo ser estúpido. —Y él se rompió. El japonés sabía que sería un problema involucrarse en tan conflictiva situación, no obstante, este chico parecía estar arrojando una última y desesperada señal de auxilio.

—No es estúpido. —Cuando le acarició el hombro él lo golpeó.

—No sabes nada. —Él lo miró como si fuese un lince listo para clavarle los colmillos en la yugular, el miedo se le congeló en los latidos.

—¿Hay algo que le complique de los colores?

—¿Qué?

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo en específico? No soy bueno pero sé un poco de arte. —Aslan trató de mantenerse en guardia, sin embargo, la suavidad en esa pregunta lo despedazó.

—No es eso. —Porque fue lindo ser tratado de esa manera.

—¿Entonces? —Porque a pesar de todo él no se apartó. 

—Hace poco me operaron para que pudiese ver. —Y que doloroso fue pensar aquello cuando era una aberración—. Y yo no entiendo… —El moreno paseó su mirada por el estudio, el suelo era un caos de pintura entreverada con garabatos, sus preciados pinceles se encontraban dispersos por doquier, los lienzos yacían rasgados—. Esto es demasiado confuso.

—¿Cómo miraba antes de usar los ojos? —La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, él elevó el mentón, tratando de enfocar su atención en la mancha.

—Con las manos. —El mundo de Eiji Okumura cambió para siempre cuando contempló la melancolía en esos ojos verdes.

—Eso se escucha razonable. —Vislumbrarlo fue como enamorarse del cuadro más sublime jamás plasmado—. ¿Por qué no empieza de esa manera?

—No es tan fácil. —Él se dio el valor para acercarse.

—No se asuste. —Electricidad se le agolpó en la sangre cuando sus palmas se entrelazaron.

—¿Por qué? —De repente su pulso se profesó _demasiado_ acelerado.

—Aquí. —La vida se le fue cuando sus manos se posaron sobre el rostro ajeno—. Trate de verme.

—Pero… —Él tembló, aterrado, nunca nadie había consentido semejante descaro. 

—Adelante, tiene mi permiso para hacerlo.

Aslan se inclinó antes de delinear cada una de las facciones de ese muchacho. La finura de la imagen lo paralizó, sus pestañas eran más tupidas que curvas, su nariz era tan respingada como pequeña, la sensualidad de esos labios fue un estrago, su cabello le hizo cosquillas, él sonrió, presionando sus párpados para embriagarse en lo efímero de la belleza. Su corazón arremetió con una mortífera violencia mientras se intoxicaba por la calidez ajena, la lozanía de esa piel le pareció pecaminosa. Poder contemplar a ese chico fue pintar una infinidad de galaxias en su interior, ni siquiera la canción más dulce le provocó tan desembocado placer.

—¿Y bien? —Él abrió los ojos, conmovido—. ¿Soy demasiado feo para el joven Callenreese?

—Eres precioso. —Y por primera vez él fue capaz de ver no solo usando los ojos—. Eres lo más hermoso que jamás me pude haber imaginado. —Sino con el corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos inútiles siempre útiles: Me preparé mucho antes de escribir esta trama porque no es algo que se deba tocar a la ligera, aunque he leído mucho de estos casos y la mayoría de los testimonios concuerdan con que se han sentido así cabe recordar que la persona es un sistema único y precioso, que jamás será igual, así que por mucho que Ash se sienta así eso no quiere decir que todas las personas que recuperen la visión lo harán. Y además destaco siempre la resiliencia de la persona, el cambio es posible con apoyo correcto y persistencia, ya saben, no en todos es igual pero me entienden. Solo para aclarar esto desde ya. Por otro lado, este fic esta basado en el trabajo de mi poderosísimo Oliver Sacks, mi neurólogo favorito (Más ñoña no me pude ver XD) Así que no se habla desde la ignorancia pero tampoco del conocimiento completo.
> 
> Fin de mis notas castrosas, ahora sí, esto recién esta tomando forma, así que prepárense para mi siempre fea interpretación de promps. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer, nos vemos en un par de semanas. 
> 
> ¡Se me cuidan!

**Author's Note:**

> No sé escribir tramas decentes, pero amo los Aus de época y no tenía ninguno, además como siempre tendrán algunos datos raros porque la trama va así. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, nos vemos en febrero porque debo avanzar con las otras historias. 
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
